mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalabari Mob
The Kalabari was formed in 2004 by four Xerus females and four Vexos males. The group has grown fast from only eight members ot twenthy-six.The Kalabari used to run away from the much bigger groups and had a small terrirtoy. Now the Kalabari is one of the biggest groups in the Kalahari Desert Meerkat Project and own one of the biggest torritories. Panthera and Professor Clay have been the dominant pair from the start and all of the Kalabiari members are made up of their children. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Professor Clay established dominance without much difficultly. The oldest of the females Panthera became the dominant female. In December 2007 Professor Clay died and his son Sicilly became the new dominant male. Current Members The Kalabari have 25 members as of May 2008. Panthera (VXUF022) Dominant Female Sicilly (VKBM005) Dominant Male Amazon (VKBF004) Sierra (VKBF006) Trey (VKBM009) Johnny (VKBM011) Galilei (VKBF012) De Vinci (VKBM013) Hubble (VKBM015) Windextor (VKBM016) Mr. Clean (VKBM017) Snuggles (VKBF018) Becca (VKBF019) Verse (VKBM020) Alitica (VKBF021) Roru (VKBF022) Caton (VKBM023) Asper (VKBM024) Zaine (VKBM025) Leanna (VKBF027) VKBM028 VKBM030 VKBF031 VKBM032 VKBM033 All Known Members Panthera (VXUF022) Professor Clay (VVXM002) Bakeneko (VXUF028) Hydron (VVXM004) Panzy (VXUF032) Shadow (VVXM006) Snowshoe (VXUF33) Lync (VVXM010) Matterhorn (VKBM001) Niagara (VKBF002) Chicxulub (VKBM003) Amazon (VKBF004) Sicily (VKBM005) Sierra (VKBF006) Sahara (VKBF007) Foxtrot (VKBF008) Trey (VKBM009) Zak (VKBM010) Johnny (VKBM011) Galilei (VKBF012) De Vinci (VKBM013) Curie (VKBF014) Hubble (VKBM015) Windextor (VKBM016) Mr. Clean (VKBM017) Snuggles (VKBF018) Becca (VKBF019) Verse (VKBM020) Alitica (VKBF021) Roru (VKBF022) Caton (VKBM023) Asper (VKBM024) Zaine (VKBM025) VKBF026 Leanna (VKBF027) VKBM028 VKBM030 VKBF031 VKBM032 VKBM033 VKBP034 VKBP035 VKBP036 VKBP037 Rivals The Kalabari's main rivals are the Capricorn. There other rivals are the Escaflowne Mob and Minions. History April 2004: Panthera, Bakeneko, Panzy, Snowshoe, Professor Clay, Hydron, Shadow and Lync formed the Kalahari. Panthera and Professor Clay became the dominant pair. May 2004: Snowshoe was pregnant. Bakeneko and Panzy aborted. Hydron and Lync went roving. June 2004: Snowshoe aborted. Hydron, Shadow and Lync went roving. July 2004: Panthera was pregnant. Bakeneko, Panzy and Snowshoe were evicted. One encounter with Escaflowne. August 2004: Panthera gave birth to Matterhorn, Niagara, Chicxulub and Amazon. Two encounters with Capricorn September 2004: Hydron, Shadow and Lync went roving. October 2004: Panthera was pregnant. Bakeneko, Panzy and Snowshoe were evicted. November 2004: Panthera gave birth to Sicily, Sierra and Sahara. One encounter with Capricorn December 2004: '''One encounter with Minions '''January 2005: Panzy was pregnant. Hydron, Shadow and Lync went roving. roving. February 2005: Panzy gave birth to Zak, Trey, Foxtrot and Johnny. March 2005: Hydron and Shadow went roving. April 2005: Hydron, Shadow and Lync went roving. May 2005: Panthera was pregnant. Bakeneko, Panzy and Snowshoe were evicted. One encounter with Minions and two with Capricorn June 2005: Panthera gave birth to De Vinci, Galilei, Curie and Hubble. July 2005: '''Snowshoe aborted. '''August 2005: Hydron, Shadow and Lync went roving. September 2005: Panthera was pregnant. She evicted Bakeneko, Panzy and Snowshoe. Hydron, Shadow, Lync and Matterhorn went roving. October 2005: Panthera gave birth to Windextor, Mr. Clean and Snuggles. Shadow, Lync and Matterhorn left the group and formed the Tattoo Mob. November 2005: '''Hydron and Chicxulub went roving. Bakeneko aborted. '''December 2005: Porthos appeared. Hydron, Chicxulub and Sicily went roving. January 2006: Snowshoe was pregnant. One encounter with Tattoo. Febraury 2006: Snowshoe aborted. Taurus appreared. Hydron, Chicxulub and Zak joined the Sagittarius. One encounter with Xerus. March 2006: Panthera was pregnant. She evicted Bakeneko, Panzy and Snowshoe who left the group. April 2006: Panthera gave birth to Becca, Verser and Alitica. May 2006: Sicily, Trey and Johnny went roving. June 2006: Johnny went roving. July 2006: '''One encounter with Minions '''August 2006: Sierra aborted. Sicily, Trey, Johnny De Vinci and Hubble went roving. September 2006: '''Panthera was pregnant. She evicted, Niagara, Amazon, Sierra and Sahara. '''October 2006: '''Panthera gave birth to Roru and Caton. '''November 2006: '''Amazon was pregnant. Johnny and Mr. Clean went roving. '''December 2006: Amazon aborted. Sicily, Trey, Johnny, De Vinci, Hubble and Mr. Clean went roving. Two encounters with Capricorn. Janaury 2007: '''Sicily, Trey, Johnny, De Vinci Hubble, Mr. Clean and Windextor went roving. One encounter with Capricorn. '''February 2007: Panthera was pregnant. Niagara, Amazon, Sierra, Sahara and Curie were evicted. March 2007: Panthera gave birth to Asper, Zaine, VKBF026 and Leanna. April 2007: '''Sicily, Trey, Johnny, Mr. Clean and Windextor went roving. One encounter with Xerus. '''May 2007: Sicily, Trey, Johnny, De Vinci, Hubble, Mr. Clean and Windextor went roving. June 2007: VKBF026 was predated. Johnny, Hubble and Mr. Clean went roving. July 2007: '''Johnny and Mr. Clean went roving. '''August 2007: '''Sierra was pregnant. Panthera aborted. '''September 2007: '''Seirra gave birth to VKBM028, VKBM029 and VKBM030 '''October 2007: '''Sicily, Trey, Johnny, Mr. Clean and Windextor went roving. '''November 2007: '''VKBM029 was predated. Sicily, Trey, Johnny, De Vinci, Hubble, Mr. Clean and Windextor went roving. '''December 2007: Professor Clay died. Sicily became the dominant male. Panthera was pregnant. Janaury 2008: '''Panthera gave birth to VKBF031, VKBM032 and VKBM033. '''February 2008: '''Sicily, Trey, Johnny, De Vinci, Hubble, Mr. Clean and Windextor went roving. '''March 2008: Niagrara, Sahara, Foxtrot and Curie left the group and formed the Moon Devils. April 2008: Sicily, Trey, Johnny, De Vinci, Hubble, Mr. Clean and Windextor went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs